Depressed friends
by liddle-devil-grrr
Summary: Ron and hermione have been fighting and it has been a rough ride for Hermione as her secrets and lies she has kept spill out and the continueation on from theremy q1st fanfic! go nice!


Ginny woke up to the sound of Ron cursing as Crookshanks had attacked him, everyone in Gryffindor tower could hear him.

"BLOODY HELL! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CAT! I'll KILL YOU!" he screamed.

Ginny giggled. Hermione groaned.

"Where's Crookshanks?" she muttered groggily.

"Check the boy's dorms." Ginny replied.

"Oh No! Crookshanks! Oh my god! RON!" she screamed.

Crookshanks hated Ron ever since he had kicked him in 3rd year when he thought he ate Scabbers now known as Wormtail.

She jumped out of bed and ran into the boys dorms.

"YOUR BLOODY CAT ATTAKCED ME AGAIN! IT'S EITHER ME OR HIM THAT GOES! YOU PICK!" he cried angrily.

"WELL HE ISNT GOING ANYWHERE! HES ONLY A CAT RONALD! BUT YOU? YOU'RE A MONSTER! PICKING ON A CAT BECAUSE IT SCRATCHED YOU!" she screamed back.

"YOU CALL THIS A SCRATCH?" Ron cried lifting up hid top to show Hermione what he did.

"I'm sorry Ron, he'll be gone" she said as she gasped.

"No don't worry about it! It's only a scratch!" he hissed.

"Ron let me fix it, I-"

"You and you bloody cat have done enough, now piss off!" he snapped.

She grabbed Crookshanks and ran out of the boy's dorms, not many knowing what had actually just happened.

She ran through the common room and back into the girls dorms.

"Hermione are you okay?" Lavender asked.

"He's a total git, don't worry about him" Pavarti said.

"No he's not! He had every right no go off at me! Crookshanks ripped through his back leaving 4 deep rips!" she cried.

"He'll get over it, you'll be back together in no time at all!" Ginny said enthusiastically as she had always been the positive one.

"No he wont! He meant it this time! Thanks guys but can I just be alone?" she asked them. They nodded and all went back to their own beds to get their books ready for class.

She just lay there looking up at the ceiling, wondering "How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I just lock up Crookshanks rather than losing my boyfriend?"

After everyone had left, she finally got up and looked in the mirror.

"How could anyone ever love you?" she asked herself.

"You're so ugly and feral" she finished.

"Why are you saying this?" she thought

"Because it's true" herself doubt kicked in.

She smashed the mirror and gasped as she stumbled backwards and looked at her hand and wrists. They were covered in blood. She slid down the wall and just cried staring into space thinking about nothing, wishing the world would end.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Ginny was worried about her because she hadn't come down from her room yet.

She walked over to Ron and sat beside him.

"Ron you git get your arse up to the dorms and apologise to Hermione!" Ginny snapped at him.

"No way! Did you see what her lousy cat did to me?" he asked her.

"Its not her fault, she locked up her cat but I let him out because he wouldn't shut up last night" she snapped at him.

"Well maybe I was a little bit out of line" he muttered.

"A bit? Try a lot! She was bawling her eyes out and you don't even care! Now get up there and see if she's okay!" Ginny snapped at him. He looked awfully scared of her at that very moment.

All the guys laughed at him and she gave them all greasies, they shut up because they had all heard stuff about the famous female Weasley temper.

"Hay Gin, don't be so hard on him, he's Ron he speaks his mind" Harry sat down next to her as Ron had got up and left.

"He's hurt her 1 too many times, she will break soon and it will be his entire fault!" she snapped at him. She had liked him ever since Ron brought him home the 1st time when he was in 2nd year and now he was 7th and she was 6th, but Hermione had always been there for her and she would always come before Harry.

He looked hurt as she snapped at him.

"Gin I didn't do anything, don't take it out on me!" he snapped back.

"Do you no how many times Hermione has gone to sleep crying because of the fights between those to? Way to many Harry! Now drop it or don't talk to me" she snapped at him.

"Sorry Gin. I didn't realize it was that bad" he apologised because he hated fights.

"Well it is!" she snapped at him again.

"Your doing this chick this again! Being moody!" he snapped fed up of her snapping.

"Don't you ever compare me to everyone else Harry" she said with tears in her eyes.

Ron had come back with his hands in his pockets walking slowly.

He sat opposite Harry and Ginny.

"Did you apologise?" Ginny asked.

"Whats the matter Gin?" he asked.

"Don't change the subject Ron! Did you apologise or not?" Ginny snapped.

"She wasn't there, maybe she was in the bathroom or something, I called out to her but she wasn't answering." He said to Ginny.

"Maybe you should go check the bathroom Ginny" Harry said hoping to not get into another fight with her as Valentines Day was only 2 weeks away and he wanted to ask her.

"Maybe I will Harry!" she snapped at him. She got up and stormed off.

"Whats wrong with hre? Ron asked as she stormed off as he had learnt not to get her angry.

"Dunno, just a bad day I guess" remembering what Ginny said earlier with him not comparing her to other girls, "maybe I was being a bit mean" he thought.


End file.
